1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of bidirectional cassette transport devices and relates more particularly to a cassette tape transport wherein the various transport functions may be achieved through the use of a single lever.
2. The Prior Art
Bidirectional tape transport mechanism are known per se and a wide variety of such devices are available. Known transports of the type described suffer from drawbacks which, in large measure, have inhibited their widespread use. Such drawbacks include complexity of construction, with consequent high failure rate and high initial exposure, the provision of complicated control apparatuses and problematical coupling of the drive mechanism to the cassette proper with resultant frequent jamming spilling and, in some instances, rupture of the tape.
In order more clearly to appreciate the advantages of the present invention, it is to be noted that an important use for bidirectional tape transport devices is in the field of providing information at museums, art galleries, historical sites and the like. In such environments it is usual to provide as a service to visitors, a tape cassette player containing prerecorded tape encoded with information pertaining to various aspects of the exhibit, site, etc. As the visitor observes an element or elements of the exhibit, the tape portions pertinent thereto may be played back, providing a simultaneous visual inspection and audible explanation.
Since each user will wish to review an exhibit at his own pace and at a sequence selected by him, it is highly desirable that the cassette player system be subject to ready adjustment to play back the specific portions of the tape pertinent to the element of the exhibit being viewed.
It will thus be seen that the visitor is presented with a player mechanism with which he is totally unfamiliar, which mechanism must be frequently operated through various modes to suit the user's particular needs. In view of the unfamiliarity of the user with the tape mechanism, it is likely that he may rapidly shift the controls between the various modes. Further, since the user does not own the tape player device, he is less likely to treat the unit with care than if it were his property.
While tape transport mechanisms heretofore known in many instances include so-called logic mechanism, such as time delays, solenoids, etc., which preclude damage to the tape if the user should, for instance, rapidly shift a forwardly moving tape into the reverse mode, such logic components greatly add to the cost and weight of the device. Since portability is an important factor, mandating the use of a battery operated transport, the employment of electrically driven logic components, in addition to increasing the weight and cumbersomeness of the unit, drain the batteries.
As examples of prior art devices embodying one or more of the disadvantages hereinabove referred to, reference is made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,217,994 Smith PA0 3,377,438 Schroter PA0 3,767,137 Richt PA0 3,810,237 Nozawa PA0 3,810,240 Nozawa PA0 3,810,241 Murata PA0 3,930,268 Uemura PA0 4,118,745 Matsuura PA0 4,159,492 Ban PA0 4,209,812 Umezawa